Hands of Fate
by lightningstrxu
Summary: In my right hand lies Damnation in my left lies Salvation, so which hand do you choose.


**Don't own**

**Hands of Fate**

Prologue

Twenty of them, 20 men stood before the duo. All of their souls had become eggs of Kishin. The men were nothing more than farmers that had been swayed from the path of good brandished their weapons, pitchforks and sickles, some even had shotguns.

"It's real shame that these men were swayed to do evil and begin to eat souls so easily." Said the first half of the duo a boy about 16, with short greenish black hair; he wore a black tank top with matching jeans and boots. Over this he wore a white long coat with a golden cross on the back. "But it looks like at least two might actually be able to be saved, they haven't eaten a soul yet; it also looks like there's another wavelength influencing them." He said staring at the group with two-toned eyes; silver on the right black on the left.

"So their being controlled Fate." Asked the other half of the duo, a beautiful girl of similar age, she wore blue sweater and red plaid skirt that hung to her knees along with slightly heeled shoes. Her black hair was neatly combed and stretched to her waist. Her blue eyes flickered over the men.

"No Dove, souls don't become Kishin eggs if they commit evil against their will, something is influencing them." Replied Fate. "Well let's get to work Dove."

"Right." Dove said as she nodded and began to glow and turned to a stream of energy and flew up Fate's left sleeve and formed into a silver metal gauntlet on his hand, on the back was a golden cross. Fate then pointed the arm at the crowd.

"Palm of Salvation." A bright white light hit the crowd and one of the men dropped his weapon and looked around confused. "So in the end I could only save one of them."

"What where am I?" the man asked, but one of the other turned to hit him with a sickle but Fate ran in between them and blocked with his left arm and the sickle shattered with a clang of metal.

"Run!" the man taking the hint ran away but he didn't get very far he collapsed in pain as his body swelled and exploded. "What the?"

"Sorry he had a bit of an allergic reaction." Called a female voice from above, Fate looked up to see a plump woman in a gaudy black and yellow striped dress with a matching pointed hat she was sitting astride a giant bee. "Pure souls tend to react that way to my bees stings."

"That poor man." Said Dove.

"Don't worry Dove we'll make them pay." Fate said his voice turning serious his eyes glassing over. "You have rejected the light of Salvation." He shrugged the jacket off revealing a red pentagram on the back of the tank top, his left arm was revealed to be encased entirely in the silver armor. "Raven!" the armor glowed and shot off moving to his right arm.

"All right it's my turn let's kick some ass." Yelled a very different female voice as a new armor formed on Fate's right arm. The armor was black and spiky, a red pentagram on the back of the hand which now matching red claws.

"Now you will be destroyed by Damnation." Fate ran at the group of men the claws glowing. "Devil Claw." He swiped the clawed hand in a wide arc and five of the men were dispatched their souls hovered in the air. It took only seconds before the rest were dispatched and their souls were absorbed by the armor. "Now Raven make sure Dove get's some of those too."

"Yeah yeah, wouldn't want to be a Death Scythe alone anyway." Replied Raven. A light clapping was heard and Fate looked up to see the plump woman applauding.

"Very good as expected of Witch Hunter Fate. But my sisters and I are getting so tired of you killing us so I the great Beebe shall be killing you now." She laughed haughtily. "Buzz, buzz, bumble, buzz. Hive Bomb." From her sleeve shot two beehives which then exploded and countless bees dove at Fate.

"Dove!"

"Yes." Replied Dove. The black armor glowed and switched back to the silver armor on Fate's left arm.

"Saint Shield!" the armor pulsed sending an aura around his body and the bees hit harmlessly off of him. "I guess it's obvious that you're a bee witch, and that you just stung me; then that means it's time for you to die."

"What are you talking about boy." The witch asked indignantly. "I kill you."

"It simple biology, once a bee stings." He laughed and stared up with cold eyes. "They die. Raven!"

"All right let's smash this bee. " shouted Raven as the armor switched sides again. Fate punched the ground and using the force to launch himself in the air.

"Ha you'll die Witch Hunter Fate." She began chanting

"Too late." Fate clenched his fist the pentagram began to glow. "Fist of Damnation!" and he punched the witch square in the chest twisting his fist for good measure, the outline of a pentagram at the point of impact. The witch screamed as she exploded and Fate reached out and grabbed the soul. "Ha got it." He then looked down at the ground far below him. "Crap." He fell to the ground but luckily he fell into something soft.

"It's a good thing my body is more resilient than yours Fate." Said Dove, he looked up to see that his face had fallen right into Dove's chest. He sat back with a start a slight blush on his face. He looked over to see Dove smiling sweetly oblivious of what just occurred.

"Thanks Dove you really do give new meaning to airbags." He said jokingly. She scrunched her face up in confusion before blushing and hugging herself. Suddenly Dove's eyes changed from blue to red.

"You pervert how dare you feel up my baby sister!" shouted Raven, the eyes changed to blue again.

"Raven please it was accident, Fate would have been very hurt." Said Dove calmingly, the eyes switched back to red.

"But he still enjoyed it." She stood and ran at Fate. "I'll kick his ass." However she promptly tripped and fell to the ground with a thud. "Damn it Dove how do you move in this get up, damn skirt, damn heels, damn everything."

"Raven please try and watch your language." Dove pleaded.

"Ahh I'll say whatever I please."

"Will you guys both stop bickering for a moment." Fate requested as he replaced his jacket. "We got another witch, that makes 99."

"Only one more." Replied Dove and Raven simultaneously in a strange two-tone voice.

"Dove give me your compact."

"Yes." She nodded and pulled a makeup case from the pocket of her sweater and tossed it to Fate. He breathed on the mirror fogging it up.

"42-42-564." He wrote on the mirror which then shimmered and revealed a vaguely humanoid shape with a skull mask. "Hello Shinigami-sama."

"Oh Fate-kun, it has been awhile, how are Dove-chan and Raven-chan?"

"I'm fine Shinigami-sama." Bowed Dove.

"Eh I'm cool." shrugged Raven

"That is very good, so what have you called me about."

"We got another witch soul. I need to know where there have been witch sightings I only need one more."

"That is good news Fate-kun but perhaps t is time you come back to Shibusen, it has been over a year."

"No offense Shinigami-sama but I would rather wait until I have 100 witch souls."

"Fate-kun I know it is important to you, but you must keep up with your studies, this extra credit assignment can only stretch so far you have tests to take. As of right now there are no witches active that we know of and it would be good for you to take a break and be a normal student again, along with Dove-chan and Raven-chan."

"Fine Shinigami-sama, we'll be back as soon as possible. Good bye."

"Goodbye Fate-kun." The image faded and he closed the compact and handed it to Dove.

"Looks like we're heading back to Shibusen."

"Aww man we're so close to." Whined Raven

"Don't worry Raven, I'll get that 100th soul, and with it we'll finally be able to bring your body back to life. You'll be your own person again."

"I'm so happy I could cry." Sniffed Dove

"Aww don't cry you'll get me worked up you big baby." Joked Raven

"Alright you two, lets go."

* * *

Well there's the first chapter, whether this continues or not is up to you readers.


End file.
